peppafandomcom-20200223-history
Prank Wars
Prank Wars is the fifty-first episode from the first season of Peppa Pig. Synopsis While Peppa waits for Mummy Pig to get more ice cream on her birthday, she is observed by aliens that resemble ice cream. Plot On Peppa's birthday, the Pig Family jump up and down in Muddy Puddles until master prankster Daniel startles them with an gwattamoele chilli sauce. Peppa, including The Pigs, went inside to have Mummy Pig cook Peppa 8 birthday ice cream, But Peppa angrily notices that Jon is 1 ice cream short. She goes upstairs where Mummy Pig is editing the data to her computer. Soon, Mummy Pig notices and goes to the market so Peppa takes a nap, while George runs around obliviously. Meanwhile, a spaceship launches outside their house and returns to an space station that resembles an oven heated by the nearby sun. A ice cream named Robbie goes to the leader of the space ice cream, who shows her pictures of Peppa Pig holding ice cream and tells her to go and see happened to them. So Robbie goes back to Earth. There, he sees George chasing a ball. He measures George's brain power. As he does, George's ball pops. Brain power turns out to be 0. So Robbie picks a flower, uses it to sneak past George, and enters Peppa's house. Peppa is still asleep, so Robbie uses a ketchup bottle to take a ride on the garbage can. When he falls in,he makes it tip over, waking Peppa. Robbie goes on a plate and thinks he's okay until Peppa notices him, thinking he's her last ice cream. He is about to eat him when Robbie tells her not to eat him. After that, he beats Peppa up and runs away. When Peppa looks out the pet door, George runs into him. Peppa tells him what happened. George doesn't believe Peppa. Then, George picks up a scent and follows it to a bush. There, Robbie is talking to the leader. Meanwhile, Peppa is worrying when George runs into him again. Peppa flies out of her bed and returns with a garbage can on her head. George pushes her to a window. Peppa doesn't see anything. Suddenly,the two see a spaceship full of space ice cream. The ice cream come out with the leader and Robbie. So Peppa hides in the garage. The ice cream come in,chase George and tie him up. They look all over the house for Peppa. At last, they come in Mummy and Daddy's room. They see videos of Peppa eating ice cream and become scared of her. Peppa comes out of the garage, unties George, and goes to Mummy and Daddy's room. When they see her, they run out of Mummy and Daddy's room and return to space. Soon, Mummy returns with a birthday ice cream, but Peppa and George scream and run away. Meanwhile, the ice cream go back to their planet screaming. Main Characters * Peppa Pig * Mummy Pig * George * Exalted Leader * Robbie * Space Ice Cream (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters * Daddy Pig * Daniel * Ms. Duck Trivia * The episode's title is a parody of "Star Wars". * This is the first and (so far) only episode of Peppa Pig to feature Peppa's birthday. Goofs * When Mummy Pig looks at the calendar, June has 31 days insetad of 30. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Peppa Pig